The Reject of the Kuchki clan
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Luck. I have nine of it, and because of it, I'm the father of a demon child. Litterly, a demon child. I own nothing
1. Demon God of School

"Look, it's the demon!" A kid whispered as he saw a person walking through the halls.

"You mean Oga!?" The kid that the first person was talking to said in shock.

"No, not that demon, the proclaimed demon God!" He corrected his self as he smacked his friend over the head. "If I remember correctly, didnt he get challened not that long ago, that they would fight on the roof? Who was it again."

"It was all of TKKH." A third person said, shocking the two. "They challenged him as he told them all that they wernt worth his time in the first place, and that he dont fight girls." He said with a smile.

"He's going to the roof, thats where the TKKH is, lets hurry up and watch this, it's about time he gets what he deserves!" He said as they followed the demon God.

Whos the demon God you ask, well, let me just give you one-

It's me, I'm the one they call demon God. The names Dakota, the man with the shityist luck in the world, literly. Go to the grocery store, it gets robbed and they use me as a hostage, only to blame me for the robbery. Thats how I got to this school, it would of been the better one, but nope, had to come here.

As I reached the doors to the roof, I pushed it open, seeing all four of the members of the TKKH standing there, side by side. It annoyed me that they didnt get the hint that I didnt want to fight them, but if that is what they want, then so be it. Himekawa, the kicker of the group, and the weackest of them all. Kanzaki, the second weackest, money and a electric stick. Aoi, the second strongest, and my crush, but she dusnt know that, uses a sword with her familys style, which is a rip off version of my family style, the senbonsakura. Tojo, the fist of the group, and the strongest of them all.

I stood across from them, not even getting into a fighting stance like them. "I've been dying to see which of us is the strongest, Dakota, the proclaimed demon God. Tojo said with a smirk, a gleam in his eyes.

Aoi raised her wooden sword and pointed it at me, narrowing her eyes. "I will demonstrate that our family is stronger than yours." She declaired, sliding her foot back.

"You shouldnt of refused my money." Kanzaki said as he swiped his hand to the side, extending his weapon. "This will be shocking." He said as he fixed his glasses.

"You refused to join me." Himekawa said as he narrowed his eyes. I dont take kindly to people who refuse my friendship."

"Time to get your ass handed to you!?" They all yelled as they charged at me.

Rolling my eyes, I held my own wooden sword to the side. "Scatter, senbonsakura." I said as I let the sword drop to the ground, with it's tip inplanting It's self into the ground, creating cracks that destroyed the roof in front of me, making them all fall through it. Reaching for the sword, I watched as they stood up. "I'm not fighting you, there is no need for it." I told them as I picked it up and started walking away.

I brought my sword up and blocked Aoi's sword strike. "Dont turn your back on me Kuichki!?" She yelled as she went through a series of strikes that I blocked. "I will not give up until I porve my family is the strongest out of the two of us!?" She declaired as she went for a thrust.

Rolling my eyes again, I steped to the side and let her hit Himekawa in the foot, as he tried a sneack attack and tried to kick me. He screamed in pain as his foot broke, where he fell down and held it in pain. 'I was adopted into the Kuchki clan, like most Kuchkis are.' I thought as I blocked a strike from Kanzaki.

"I WILL-"

"Shut up." I said, grabbing his face and tossed him into Tojo's punch, knocking him out and keeping me safe. I then started dodging every strike that Tojo threw at me, some coming farly close to landing a hit. 'He's getting faster with each strike.' I thought, before I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward, making him hit the ground instead. 'I cant afford to get hit by one of thoes punches.' I thought as I saw him demolish a chunk on the destroyed roof.

I turned around and thrusted my sword at Aoi the same time she did, blocking her tip with mine, causing a small shock wave that blew our hair back. Narrowing her eyes, she turned around and kicked me in the chest, but I steped to the side and made her hit Tojo instead. "Stop dodging!" She yelled in anger, slashing at me, opening up my shirt with her sword.

Looking down, I started buttoning it back up, moving side to side as she attacked me. I jumped up as I finished buttoning up and landed on her sword, standing on it and forcing it to the ground, where she staired at it in shock. "Just stop." I said, before I backfliped over Tojo as he charged at me from behind. Seeing that he was going to hit Aoi instead of me, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, where he then smacked his head onto the ground.

"KUICHKI!?" He yelled as he jumped up, but I pointed one finger at him, where his forhead was.  
He looked at me in shock, knowing what was coming next. " **Kuchki clan style number one: Sleep**." I said, sending my aura into his body, knocking him back into the ground.

"I'm NOT going down that easy!" He yelled, blood coming out of his noes as he stood up. I cought Aois sword and pulled her closer. I smacked her hand and forced her to let it go, where I tossed it to the other side of the roof and pushed her away as Tojo charged me.

I got into a fighting stance, getting ready to end this. " **Kuchki clan style number sixty four: Tri gram sixty four palm!?"** I said as I smacked his chest twice. "Two palm." I then spun around him and hit him in the back twice. "Four palm." I said, turning around to his front again and attacked four times. "Eight palms." I said as I rotated and hit him eight times. "Eixteen palms." I said as I did it again, hitting him sixteen times. "Thirty two palms." I said as I rotated again. "Tri gram, sixty four PALM!?" I yelled, hitting his chest, sending him flying back into the fince.

"T-that was the sixty four palm strike!?" Aoi said in shock as she watched me turn to her. "Thats...thats..."

"Thats a killing move." I said as I started walking up to her. "But dont worry, he's not dead." I said, followed by Tojo groning. "The final strike was purpusly missed." I said as I stood infront of her now. "The tri gram sixty four palm is a move that shuts down ones entier musle system, perventing them from moving and then finaly striking the heart." I informed as she glanced at her sword, before running over to get it.

Once she reached her sword, she slid on the ground and picked it up and stood up once more, aiming her sword at me. "I will not go down easly, I have trained for this moment!" She said as she got ready to fight.

I dont hit girls." I told her as I started walking to the door. As I opened the door, I moved my head to the side as she slashed at me, followed by the door sliding down the side and finaly hitting the ground. "No matter what you do, I will not hurt you." I said as I continued on, ignoring her annoyed yell.

Then the bell went off, making me smile. That bell ment that it was time to leave, and leaving I was.

 **Later, grocery store**

"Should I make pasta tonight, or should I make sushi?" I wondeded as I walked into the store with a list of food that I was supose to get. I walked down the vegtible aile and started looking for the correct items. I stoped once I reached the letace. I examined each of them, trying to find a good one, one that was big enough to satisfy the family I was staying with. Reaching down, my hand was then smacked by an unknown force.

Looking over at the the direction it came from, i saw six individuals standing togeather, looking at me. I reconised them, they were the six holy knights, the strongest in the entier school. To be hounest, I had to say that the TKKH were stronger than all of them put togeather. That was saying something if there was a group of four being stronger than a group of six.

Seeing the one with the sword reach for his weapon, I vanished and reapeared behind them, my sword out streached to the side. "Never challenge one of the Kuchki clan." I said, watching as all but the girl hit the ground with bumps on there heads. Putting my sword up, I walked back over to the letace and started examining them again. "This one." I said as I picked one up, only for someone to grab my hand.

Looking at the person, I saw it was the manager. "Get the hell out of my store!" He ordered me, making me sigh in annoyance.

"Why is my luck so shity?" I said as I started walking away, heading to the front of the store so I could leave. "I swear, if I ever get any luck, it would be after a demon baby pops out of a lake and I become it's new father." I said as I walked out of the store, but planed on going to another one so that I could get the nececary items.

Like that would ever happen


	2. DEMONS ARE REAL?

I own nothing

Xxxxxxxxx

Walking into the gates of school, I spoted a crowd had formed and were surounding two fighters. Macking my way through the crowd, I spotted the two. One was a lacky of Himekawa, and the other one was Oga. I narrowed my eyes at what I was seeing. On Ogas head, was a green haired, naked baby...who just happened to have pissed on him. "OI, I'M NOT A BATHROOM YOU STUPID BRAT!?" We all heard him yell, making the baby cry.

My eyes widdened as I saw electricity flying off of the baby. I grabbed the nearest person and pushed them infront of me. Everyone around me was shocked by the electricity, suprising me. The man infront of me fell face forward, clearly knocked out. Walking forward, I watched as the kid started walking away, like he wasnt hurt at all. "Oga." I called out, making him stop. "You can not bring a child to school, and naked at that." I said, with him scrowling and continued on.

Narrowing my eyes, I marched over to him and grabbed his shoulder, with him quickly turning around and threw a punch at me. I caught the punch, twisted his arm and pointed at his chest. "Kuchki clan style number 7: Knock out." I said, sending my aura into his body, knocking him out, and getting a gleam from the baby. Looking at it, I was suprised that he stayed attached to the now knocked out Oga. "Lets go see if we can find you a day care for the day." I said as I picked the baby up and started walking away. "But first, dippers."

 **Later, back at the kuchki house hold**

"You must wear a dipper!" I said as I put on another dipper on the baby, but it took it off and tossed it away, this one some how catching on fire. "You must, I cant keep you here as your papa and mama will call the cops on me for kidnapping." I informed, but the baby just placed his hands on his hips, showing off his junk to the world.

There was a knock on the door, followed by it opening. "Dakota Kuchki, what do you think your doing EH!?" The elder yelled in shock as he saw the baby waving his junk at him. "When did we adopt another member?" He asked, trying to think of what was going on. "I, I have to go think on this." He said, closing the door to think about what was going on.

"Weired old man." I said, holding another dipper. "Ok, lets try this again, and not burn it." I said, putting it on the baby, only to get the same results. "This child." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Is a demon." I said, getting a nod from the baby.

"Demon king actualy." A voice called from behind me. Turning around, I spotted a blonde in a gothic maid outfit, standing in my window. "And he will be coming with me." She said, steping on my bed and into the room.

Picking the chiled up, I faced her. "So, your the mother?" I asked, but she shook her head. "Then I can not hand him over to you." I said, watching the the baby crawl onto my back. "And what do you mean demon king, he's a baby?"

She smirked at me as I said that. "Not just any baby, he is the son of the demon king Beevelebub. She informed, holding her arms out. "Now come on little master, it's time to go now!" She said in a sweet voice. Looking at the baby, he shook his head and held on tighter, with the women getting a shocked look. "M-master, we must be on our way!" She said, reaching for the kid, but I grabbed her wrist before she did. "Let go of me you filthy human!" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her once she said that. I reached forward, with my palm facing her, getting a raised eyebrow from her. " **Kuchki clan style number 32: Aura shove.** " I said, forcing my aura out of my body, shoving the women out of the room, getting a cheer from the boy. I walked over to the window and staired out of it, seeing the women was standing on the clans gate. "He will not go anywhere with you, for he is not your child." I said, jumping our and landing on my feet.

"Kuchki clan, it's been years since we've seen any of you." She said, making me raise my eyebrow at that. "The family that gave us a run at our own game." She said, narrowing her eyes at me."And you seam to have perfect control over your aura." She said as she grabbed her unbrella and started pulling on the handle, showing that it was a hidden blade. "Prepair your self, for I will be your opponet!" She said, jumping down from the gate.

I rolled my eyes at her. 'She thinks that she can beat me, I wont need my bokuro for this.' I thought, already behind her. I kicked at her, but she jumped on my leg and slashed at me, making my eyes widden. 'she dodged!?' I thought as I leaned my head back, dodging the swipe. "I used pure speed, something that only a Kuchki clan member has been tought to use for years, and no one has ever been able to dodge!?" I thought as I back fliped away from her, looking to see that the kid was still there.

"Impressive." She said, smirking at me. "Your speed is incredible, it's like I fighting the head of the clan once again." She said, before her smirk turned into a grin. "But you wont survive this." She said, making me tense.

I turned around and gripped my fist, seeing a strange bird thing flying right at me. " **Kuchki clan style number 17: Light punch."** I said, punching the bird, sending it flying over the gate. Turning around, I watched as her grin fadded and turned into one of fear. "I am no where near the headmasters skill, and I will never be." I said as I got into a fighting stance. "Infact, I'm considered the weackest Kuchki here in terms of strangth, skill, and everything else." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "Prepair your self, for the ass kicking of-"

"KUCHKI DAKOTA!?" A voice called out, making me stiffen up and stand up straight. I turned to face the headmaster, Hiashi Kuchki, walking over to me. "Why are you not at school, you were supose to be there hours ago, and I find you training!?" He said, before his pissed look changed into one of curiousity. "Is that a baby on your back?"

Looking on my back, I saw the baby nod. "Yes sir, I am curently watching him until his father gets out of school, as it is against the rules to bering a child to school." I informed, before looking over at the place the lady was, only to see her missing. "I am sorry for going against your wishis." I said with a bow.

"Kuchki Dakota." He said, making me look up at him. "I reconise this child, and I will not have a demon in my home." He said, narrowing his eyes at me. "For having such a child in your care, I here by banish you from the Kuchki clan it's self." He said, shocking me. "Get off the premisis, or I shall have you exicuted where you stand!" He ordered, with me running off, not wanting to die.

 **Later that day, after school**

'where the hell is Oga?' I thought as I stood outside the gate, looking for the person who was responsible for, well, everything today. My eyes narrowed once I saw him, and he was half asleep. I walked over to him, and once he saw me, he turned around and started walking away. 'Oh no you dont!' I thought as I started walking faster, with him going around a corrnor. Once I reached the corrnor, I saw that it was empty.

Looking up, I saw a note flying down. I grabbed it and looked it over. "It's your problem now." I said as I read it out loud. "Crap." I said as I looked up at the sky. "Homeless and a father to the demon kings son. what else can go wrong?" I asked as I looked down to the ground.

"Oi!" I heard someone call out. Looking up, I saw a man in pink boxers and a tank top. He was a tall man, who looked like he worked out a lot. "You are not the person I left the master with." He said, with me tilting my head to the side. "But if the master is with you, then that means you have defeated his previous care taker." He informed, with me finaly realising what he was talking about.

"Crap, not another one, and here I thought that the demon women was alone." I said with a sigh. i guess I was wrong."

"I'm right here." I heard from above, making me flinch. I quickly turned to face her, seeing her sitting on the wall, her unbrella sitting on her lap. "Now that your no longer apart of that clan, there is no reason for us to fight." She informed, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"It's your fault that I'm homeless!" I yelled, pulling out my bokuro and aiming it at her. "You want a peice of me demon, I'm right here!?" I declaired, with the baby pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh, scarry." She said with a smirk. "The best that can do is scare the boogyman away, and I eat them for breackfeast." She said, narrowing her eyes at me. "As for a fight, you have already lost." She said, vanishing.

Reacting quickly, I held my arm out to the side, grabbing her by the arm, perventing her from slashing at me. I tossed her infront of me, with me smacking her on the ass with the bokuro. "Your rash, headstrong, and rush in head first." I said, smacking her legs next, making her bow. "I am neither of thoes things." I said, smirking at her. "Your just where a demon should be." I said, with her glairing at me and charging once again.

She slashed at me, but was stopped as the man grabbed her and, sucked her into him. My eyes were wide once I saw that. Taking a step back, I then bolted away, not wanting to be eaten by the man like the demon women was.

Yet, that was not the case as the man started chaseing me. Looking around, I spotted a kid with gray or white hair. I grabbed him and tossed him into the man, but he kept coming. Narrowing my eyes, I kept up the run. I then ran into a small old man, who was reading a porno out in public. Grabbing him, I also tossed him at the man, with the same resault as the kid and demon women.

I was then hit by the same three that were eaten by the man, making all of us gorn in pain. then I felt something. Looking on my back, I saw that the baby was going to cry, and if it was anything like this morning, it was going to hurt.

Alot.

WHAAAAAAAA!?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?


	3. My luck has turned around, somewhat?

Ishiyama High

'This isn't how I expected the next few days to go.' I thought with a yawn as I walked towards the roof, having finished school. 'Still, I'm a little sad that Aoi isn't here, she's been gone for a while now.' I thought with a frown.

Just then, two students stepped in front of me. "Demon god." One of them, a bold kid, said as he pulled out a knife and pointed it at me. "We've come to kill you." He said as he friend smirked, showing a baseball bat with nails in it.

"The death, of the proclaimed demon God-

"Shh!" I said, holding a finger to my lips as he raised his voice. I turned around and showed the baby, Bel, was asleep in a sling I made of one of my shirts. that ticked them off and they attacked. I pulled out a rattle and smacked them with it, knocking them out before they knew what was coming.

"Idiots." I whispered as I continued on my way.

"W-why a rattle?" Others in the hallway questioned as I walked on.

Flashback, the previous day

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!?" the demon woman yelled as we sat in the park, glaring at me. "This is no way for the master to live!?" She yelled as she crossed her arms.

"Its how I lived my first seven years of my life." I said as I tossed Bel up and down, with him cheering. "Also, it's as you said, he wants to be strong, and this is the best way to show him how to become strong. Through hard times, one becomes strong, but, the best way to become strong is when you truly have something to protect." I said as I looked at her.

"Eh? That's lame!" She said as she closed her eyes. "The only way to become strong is to train." She said with a Humph as she looked away.

"Yet, you haven't been able to hit me once." I said, with her girting her teeth. "Trust me, I know this isn't the best, but its something I'm familiar with." I said as I looked back at Bel.

"It's your choice, but, don't expect me to do anything for you, I only serve Bel!" She said as she looked at me.

I looked up as something landed on my head. Picking it up, I saw that it was a lottery ticket. 'How great it would be if these were winning numbers.' I thought as I stood up and started walking away. "Time to see if my luck has turned around." I thought as the demon woman followed me.

Later, random store

Walking in, I handed them the lottery ticket. She took the ticket and went into the back. "A lottery ticket, that's how you plan on getting-"

"AHHHHHHH!?" We both had wide eyes as the same person came back with stars in her eyes. "Hey, want to hook up, I could even become the mother of this cuuuuu-"

"No." I said, with her falling face first on to the counter. "How much did I win?" I asked, with her looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

"529,545,458,991 yin." She said, with both of us gasping. "you're going to need to go to the bank for this." She said as she held the ticket out to me, with me taking it and grinning at the demon women. "What was that about not liking the idea of using lottery ticket's?" I asked, with her standing there as I walked away.

Later, bank

"HOLY SHIT!?" The accountant said as he stared at the numbers. "Y-y-you WON!?" He yelled as he stood up in shock. "I'LL TAKE CARE OF EVERYTHING, I'LL SET UP YOUR-

"Take it slow." I said, with him nodding as he started taking deep breaths. "Now, I would like a credit card, and all the money stored on that. I would also like to have it on debit, that way if it empties then it's canceled and not forcing me into debt." I said, with him nodding. "Also, I would like it today, as I'm homeless and have no way of getting mailed anything." I said, with him nodding. "Take two thousand as pay." I said, with him nodding with a smile.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" He said as he ran off to do whatever he needed to do."

"There you are!" The demon lady said as she walked up to me. "I've spent the past hour looking for you!?' She said as she crossed her arms. "What do you plan on doing with the-"

"Buying everything we need." I said, with her nodding. "Once that's done, who knows." I said, with her nodding. "What's your name again?" I asked, looking at her, with her gritting her teeth.

"Hildegard!?" She yelled, with me nodding as the man came back.

"Here's your card, will there be anything else, other than you filling out these forms, your social-"

"I'll take care of all that now." I said as he passed the papers forward with me starting on them.

End flashback

'All that's left is to find a house, or an apartment-no, no house, no apartments, I BUY the apartment complex, that way I get more money and not go poor.' I thought with a nod. 'I will also lower the price a little, to draw in more customers.' I thought as I opened the door to the roof, seeing no on their I closed it as I went to sit down by the fence, after moving Bel into my arms.

Once I sat down, I looked up at the sky. 'I wonder, what my life would be like with Aoi?' I thought with a blush, before shaking my head. No, the second she sees you with a chilled she will think that I got some chick pregnet and left her.' I thought as I closed my eyes, sighing.

"THERE HE IS!?" I heard someone yell. Looking at the door, I saw three other students. A bold man with glasses, a man with an afro and an...

"What the hell was the other man, some clown with scares on his cheeks?' I thought as I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Shh!" I said, pointing to Bel, with them laughing.

"WAKE UP YA LITTLE BRAT!?" They all yelled, waking Bel up, and ticking me off as he started crying. I tossed Bel over to them, with them catching said baby and getting electrocuted.

Before Bel could fall to the ground, I caught him in the sling and strapped him on my back. "Shame on you for waking a baby up." I said, with them gasping for air as I left at the last bell.

In class

"You have to be shitting me, isn't that the same baby that Oga had last week?"

"I think so?"

"Did he kidnape-"

"I'm the father." I said, shocking everyone.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE!?" Two brothers said as they jumped over the class, heading for me, one with a knife and the other with a chainsaw.

"The two dragons." I said, kicking up the desk at the one who had the chainsaw. He cut it in half, but before he could move the next second I kicked his brother into him, sending both of them out the window. 'They most likely died, this is the fourth floor.' I thought as I rubbed my head.

"WE'RE ALIVE!?" We heard them yell, with me letting out a sigh of relief.

"GOOD NIGHT!?" Someone yelled from behind, with me moving to the side and pointed at them.

"Kuchiki clan style number 7: knock out." I said as I shoved my aura into him, knocking him out.

"FEEL THE PAIN!?" a buff dude said as he charged at me, with me kicking up Goodnight Shimokawa at him, where they hit heads and knocked Killer Machine Abe out.

"Morons." I said as I sat down and got ready for class. 'This day gets worse and worse.' I thought as the teacher walked in, looking scared as usual.


End file.
